escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
La gran impostura
La Gran Impostura (ISBN 84-9734-058-2), libro escrito por Thierry Meyssan, afirma que los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001 fueron fomentados en los Estados Unidos y denuncia el fin de la democracia norteamericana, así como la instauración de un régimen militar expansionista. La obra, en extremo controvertida, ha sido traducida a 27 lenguas. La tesis del autor Este best-seller cuestiona la versión oficial norteamericana de lo sucedido y plantea un gran número de interrogantes sobre los pormenores de este hecho que, según numerosos observadores, marcó la entrada en el siglo XXI y transformó el orden geopolítico mundial. Primera parte de la obra: «Una escenificación sangrienta» * Los atentados que provocaron el desplome de las Torres Gemelas en el corazón de Nueva York y la destrucción de una parte del Pentágono no habrían sido obra de kamikazes extranjeros, sino un golpe organizado por una parte del propio gobierno norteamericano, un complot interno destinado a modificar las opiniones y a forzar el curso de los acontecimientos. Segunda parte: «Muerte de la democracia en Estados Unidos» * La guerra de Afganistán no sería una respuesta a los atentados del 11 de septiembre, sino que habría sido preparada desde mucho antes en coordinación con los británicos. El presidente Bush se apoyaría en grupos evangélicos para lanzar una cruzada contra el Islam, según la estrategia llamada «choque de civilizaciones». La «guerra contra el terrorismo» sería una artimaña para suspender las libertades individuales en los Estados Unidos y luego en los países aliados, para instaurar así una forma de régimen militar. Tercera parte: «El imperio ataca» * Osama Bin Laden sería una fabricación de la CIA y no habría dejado nunca de trabajar para los servicios secretos norteamericanos. La familia Bin Laden y la familia Bush administrarían juntas su patrimonio mediante el Carlyle Group. El gobierno de los Estados Unidos habría sido confiscado por algunos grupos industriales (armamento, petróleo, farmacia) cuyos intereses defendería en detrimento de todos. La CIA desarrollaría un programa de injerencia a todos los niveles que incluiría el recurso a la tortura y al asesinato político. La controversia Crítica general Las tesis o hipótesis presentadas en el libro son muy discutidas y su contenido general puede ser visto, especialmente por quienes han sido afectados directa o indirectamente por los atentados, como muy chocantes y especialmente de mal gusto. Otras familias de víctimas, por el contrario, ven en el libro una investigación creíble que las ha conducido a entablar procesos judiciales contra la administración Bush (casos pleiteados por Philip Berg en Nueva York) http://www.911forthetruth.com/pages/BergBlog.htm http://11-s.net/mariani.php La mayoría de los especialistas minimiza el análisis de Thierry Meyssan, del cual impugnan la verosimilitud, hablando de «teoría del complot», expresión que, sin embargo, no tiene el mismo sentido para todos. En Europa hace referencia a la teoría del complot judío desarrollada por los nazis para construirse un chivo expiatorio y que condujo a la Shoah. En los Estados Unidos a una corriente política según la cual el gobierno federal persigue objetivos ocultos y no deja de manipular a la opinión. Para el diario Le Monde, el éxito de Thierry Meyssan se debe ante todo al inteligente uso de Internet que le ha permitido presentarse como periodista y llegar a un vasto público liberándose de las reglas elementales de la profesión (editorial del 21 de marzo de 2002). En cuanto a los periodistas, Guillaume Dasquié y Jean Guisnel, irritados por lo que consideran una estafa intelectual, publicaron el libro L'Effroyable mensonge: thèses et foutaises sur le 11 septembre (La terrible mentira: tesis y tonterías sobre el 11 de septiembre) en el que atribuyen una contradicción a Thierry Meyssan, acusándolo de ligereza, mentira y falta total de profesionalismo. Fiammetta Venner, ensayista, escribió L'Effroyable imposteur, quelques vérités sur Thierry Meyssan (El terrible impostor, algunas verdades sobre Thierry Meyssan), una obra muy crítica sobre Thierry Meyssan, pero que, al escoger el ataque personal, puede hacer pensar en lo difícil de refutar sus teorías. La cadena de televisión franco-alemana Arte dedicó un programa especial a denunciar el antinorteamericanismo de Thierry Meyssan y de sus lectores en los medios extremistas tanto de derecha como de izquierda. Uno de los documentales presentados en dicho programa dio lugar al libro de Antoine Vitkine, Los nuevos impostores. No puede negarse que los Estados Unidos tienen serios oponentes en el mundo y pretender que los atentados se deben a un complot interno les es extremadamente perjudicial. El FBI, el Departamento de Defensa y el Departamento de Estado, uno tras otro, publicaron comunicados oficiales, e incluso un folleto, en los que condenaban el trabajo de Thierry Meyssan. La tesis de Thierry Meyssan continúa teniendo adeptos. En España, El País elogió La Gran Impostura, cuya versión en español fue publicada por El Mundo. En Inglaterra, el ex ministro de Ecología, Michael Maecher, se hizo eco de la tesis. En Alemania, el ex ministro de Investigación, Andreas von Bülow http://www.prisonplanet.com/021104vonbuelow.html, también le dedicó un libro, entre otros. Sin embargo, es sobre todo en el mundo árabe donde las tesis de Thierry Meyssan han encontrado un eco favorable http://www.voltairenet.org/article7607.html. Una edición árabe de La Gran Impostura fue publicada por el jeque Zayed (presidente de los Emiratos Árabes Unidos) y ofrecida a 5 000 grandes líderes de opinión árabes. Su difusión contó con el apoyo de la Liga Árabe y del Consejo de Cooperación del Golfo. Asimismo, en Rusia la televisión estatal dedicó una serie de programas a exponer las teorías de Thierry Meyssan. El general Leonid Ivashov, quien era jefe del Estado Mayor de los ejércitos rusos el 11 de septiembre, le brindó su decidido apoyo al pasar a retiro. En los Estados Unidos, el hecho de que la Comisión Investigadora oficial se haya negado a escuchar a Thierry Meyssan y a responder a sus argumentos estimuló a los seguidores de Meyssan, pero, a escala nacional, éstos sólo representan una minoría. Sin embargo, no debe dejar de citarse al multimillonario Jimmy Walter http://www.reopen911.org/, al profesor de filosofía David Ray Griffin e incluso a un ex asesor del presidente George W. Bush, Morgan Reynolds. Es de señalar que, en dependencia de los países, la polémica se ha situado en diferentes pasajes del libro. En Europa y en Estados Unidos, es sobre todo el capítulo dedicado al Pentágono el que ha sido criticado, aunque sólo le corresponden 16 páginas de la obra. En el mundo árabe, es la cuestión de saber si Bin Laden es un islamista independiente o un agente de la CIA la que se debate, mientras que en Rusia y en América Latina la atención se centra en la evolución real o imaginaria de Estados Unidos hacia un régimen militar expansionista. Según estadísticas del Departamento de Seguridad de la Patria, de junio de 2005, más de 3 000 obras habrían sido publicadas en el mundo para discutir las tesis de Thierry Meyssan, de las cuales, dos terceras partes le merecerían críticas favorables. Los adversarios de Thierry Meyssan señalan que todo el apoyo del que éste se jacta proviene en definitivas de personalidades o Estados interesados en acusar a Estados Unidos o, al menos, en desacreditar al equipo Bush. Acerca del atentado al Pentágono En La Gran Impostura, el autor se limita a afirmar, a partir de varias evidencias, que la versión oficial del avión secuestrado y que se estrelló contra el edificio sería absurda. No da ninguna explicación de lo sucedido, limitándose a señalar que si las autoridades pudieron mentir sobre un asunto de tanta gravedad, pudieron también hacerlo acerca de otros muchos aspectos referentes al 11 de septiembre. Sin embargo, posteriormente, el autor desarrolló el tema en otra obra: Le Pentagate, en la que afirma que el atentado fue realizado con un misil. Le parece imposible que: * a) Los sistemas de intercepción aérea no hayan tenido tiempo de intervenir. * b) Los sistemas automáticos de defensa antiaérea del Pentágono no hayan sido accionados. * c) La trayectoria del aparato sugiere que avanzó a ras de suelo a través de 500 km. * d) Ningún resto del aparato, ni siquiera los reactores, haya sido encontrado en el exterior del edificio. * e) Los bomberos no hayan encontrado ningún elemento relacionado con un Boeing. * f) Sobre todo, el boquete que abrió la aeronave al impactar el Pentágono es demasiado estrecho para el fuselaje de un Boeing. Para completar esta tesis, quedaría explicar la desaparición del avión que, según la tesis oficial norteamericana, se estrelló en el Pentágono. Por lo demás, la tesis oficial es refutada por la FAA (Federación de Aviación Civil), para la cual el avión desapareció sobre una reserva natural a 500 km de Washington, sin nunca más reaparecer en las pantallas de los radares. Siempre según Thierry Meyssan, es raro que las autoridades no hayan proporcionado un video, toda vez que el Pentágono está rodeado de cámaras de vigilancia. Sólo dos meses más tarde, y presionado por la prensa norteamericana, el FBI entregó una grabación de pésima calidad a la CNN (el video es tomado lateralmente) en el que no se ve ningún avión, sino únicamente un rápido haz luminoso y luego una explosión del edificio. Según los oficiales, el avión se desintegró completamente, lo que permite a Meyssan ironizar acerca de una «desmaterialización» de ciencia ficción. Ni caja negra ni ningún otro elemento del aparato habrían sido recuperados. Por el contrario, en el piso superior del Pentágono, exactamente encima del lugar donde se estrelló el aparato, se ven diferentes materiales de oficina intactos, como asientos, libros o buroes. Según sus mismas observaciones, el césped del Pentágono aparece intacto después de la explosión. Según un "experto" anónimo citado por Le Monde, todo ello es perfectamente explicable: «El impacto se produjo con extrema energía, lo que provocó la pulverización del aparato y que ardiera inmediatamente. A diferencia de los autos, los aviones se componen fundamentalmente de aluminio, cuyo punto de fusión es alrededor de los 600º C, de ahí que las estructuras del aparato pudieran fundirse» («Un avion a bel et bien frappé le Pentagone», Le Monde, 21 de marzo de 2002). Sin embargo quedaría aún por explicar que sucecedió con la enorme masa de aluminio fundido, y con las grandes piezas de titanio y acero que componen los motores. Acerca del World Trade Center Según Thierry Meyssan, es extraño el desplome perfectamente vertical de las Torres Gemelas (Torres 1 y 2) y de la Torre 7, dado que los bomberos atestiguan que las explosiones se produjeron en cadena. Este tipo de desplome no se ha producido nunca en el caso de torres por el único efecto de las llamas, lo que le hace pensar en un trabajo de ingenieros altamente especializados en destrucción de torres mediante explosivos. En enero de 2004, Larry Silverstein, arrendatario del World Trade Center, explicó a la televisión que la Torre 7 del WTC fue destruida voluntariamente por temor a agravar los daños ya considerables del World Trade Center. Algunos días antes de los atentados, grandes sumas apostaron por la caída de las acciones de las compañías aéreas en la bolsa de Wall Street... Alrededor de la política de George W. Bush En una entrevista al diario saudita Al Watan, Meyssan llegó a comparar el 11 de septiembre con el incendio del Reischtag por los nazis, lo que permitió a Hitler designar a los comunistas búlgaros como los chivos expiatorios e instaurar una dictadura bajo el pretexto de la defensa de la democracia frente al terrorismo. En un dossier del semanario mexicano Proceso http://www.voltairenet.org/article7613.html, retomado en el Capítulo 8 de La Gran Impostura, Meyssan acusa a la familia Bush de tener numerosos negocios en común con la familia Bin Laden y de que las finanzas de ambas familias son administrados por el Carlyle Group, imputación que es retomada en el Congreso de los Estados Unidos por Cynthia McKiney, representante negra por Georgia. Desde entonces, la familia Bin Laden ha publicado numerosos comunicados para deslindarse de Osama y para dar a conocer que abandonaba el Carlyle Group. El realizador Michael Moore se inspiró de La Gran Impostura para realizar su película Fahrenheit 9/11. Sin embargo, ambos autores, difieren ampliamente en cuanto a la interpretación del papel de los sauditas que Moore considera implicados en la realización de los atentados. Véase también *Atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001 *Bahía de Guantánamo *Conspiraciones del 11-S *Fahrenheit 9/11 *Loose change *Movimiento por la verdad del 11-S *Operaciones de bandera falsa *Operación Northwoods *Osama Bin Laden *El Pentágono *Thierry Meyssan *Torres Gemelas *World Trade Center Principales fuentes Libros * Die CIA und der 11. September, por Andreas von Bülow, 2002, (ISBN 3492242421). * The War on Freedom: How and Why America was Attacked, September 11, 2001, por Nafeez Mossadeq Ahmed, Media Messenger Books, 2002 (ISBN 0930852400). * El 11 de Septiembre el imperio se suicidó: "la terrible impostura", de Thierry Meyssan por Beatriz Pagés, Edicional Siempre, 2002 (ISBN B0008FER2O) * 11-S, Historia de una infamia. Las mentiras de la versión oficial, por Bruno Cardeñosa, Corona Borealis, 2003 (ISBN 84-95645-53-X). * La Sospecha por Isabel Pisano, Belacqua Ediciones, 2003 (ISBN 9788495894533). * Operation 9/11, por Gerhard Wisnewski, Droemer, 2003 (ISBN 3426776715). * The New Pearl Harbor: Disturbing Questions About the Bush Administration and 9/11, por David Ray Griffin, Interlink, 2004 (ISBN 1566565529). * The Terror Timeline: Year by Year, Day by Day, Minute by Minute: A Comprehensive Chronicle of the Road to 9/11--and America's Response, por Paul Thomson, Regan Books, 2004 (ISBN 0060783389). * Painful Questions, an analysis of the Sept 11th Attack, par Eric Hufschmid, Progressive Press, 2005 (ISBN 1931947058). * 9/11 Synthetic Terror, por Webster Griffin Tarpley, Progressive Press, 2005 (ISBN 0-930852-31-1). * The War On Truth: 9/11, Disinformation And The Anatomy Of Terrorism, por Nafeez Mossadeq Ahmed, Olive Branch, 2005 (ISBN 1566565960). * 9/11 Revealed: The Unanswered Questions, por Rowland Morgan y Ian Henshall, Carroll & Graf, 2005 (ISBN 0786716134). Teoría del complot exterior * The Day that shook the world, understang September 11th por BBC News, BBC ed., 2001 (ISBN 0-563-48802-6). * L'Effroyable mensonge : thèse et foutaises sur les attentats du 11 septembre, por Guillaume Dasquié y Jean Guisnel, La découverte, 2002 (ISBN 2707138258). * American Jihad: The Terrorists Living Among Us, por Steven Emerson, Free press, 2003 (ISBN 0743234359). * The Cell: Inside the 9/11 Plot and Why the FBI and CIA Failed to Stop It, por John Miller, Chris Mitchell et Michael Stone Hyperion, 2003 (ISBN 0786887826). * Militant Islam Reaches America, por Daniel Pipes, W. W. Norton & Company, 2002 (ISBN 0393325318). * L'Effroyable Imposteur, por Fiammetta Venner, Grasset, 2004 (ISBN 2246656710). * 11-s, El Informe, por National Commission on Terrorist Attacks Upon the United States, Ediciones Paidos Iberica, 2004 (ISBN 844931688X). * Les Nouveaux imposteurs, por Antoine Vitkine, Editions La Martinière, 2005 (ISBN 284675151X). Sitios en Internet * Teoría del complot interno: 911 thuth * Teoría del complot exterior: Comisión investigadora * [http://usinfo.state.gov/media/Archive/2005/Jun/28-581634.html Refutación de La Gran Impostura por el Departamento de Estado] * Base documental: 911 investigaciones * Revista de prensa internacional: Red Voltaire * Presentación Flash sobre el impacto contra el Pentágono ar:الخدعة الرهيبة en:9/11: The Big Lie fr:L'Effroyable Imposture Categoría:Libros de política